We Cry For You
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: You were dead when I got there, you were just there… you didn't even move, you weren't breathing. Why did you have to do it? Why did you have to leave us? One-shot, character death!


**Don't own anything, sorry…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wally<strong>_

_It started in the morning, all of it._

_I could see it; I could see your sadness, even with the shades I could see how you were feeling. You do this every year, I'd seen how you act around this day._

_When we were talking I noticed how your voice didn't hold it's normal cheerful tone, but I didn't comment on it; why would I? I already knew what was wrong._

_You'd told me so long ago, and I hadn't forgotten. I would have never forgotten._

_But still you sat there and at least pretended that everything was alright, you should have just told me the truth. _

_I was your best friend, you should have told me how horrible you felt; I was there for you!_

_You should have, you didn't have to go out and get yourself killed!_

_We were there for you, didn't you understand that? We were all willing to listen if you would have just talked to us…_

"Dick!" The redhead girl yelled, placing her hand against his stomach. "Stay awake, listen to me; do not go to sleep. Do you understand?" She looked down at his half open eyes, his head laying on her lap.

He nodded weakly, but even as he did so his eyes closed more and more…

The girl slapped him, forcing his eyes open. "I swear to God, Dick; if you die I will kill you!"

He wanted to laugh, tell her how stupid that sounded but all that came out was a strangled noise. He was growing weaker, he no longer felt the pain; it was all just… gone.

"Richard Grayson, listen to me. Do not die on me, I need you!" The girl yelled, pressing down harder on his wound.

He could barely hear her now, why did she sound so far away?

The girl grabbed his wrist, quickly checking his pulse… she didn't find one. "No, please no. Somebody help, please!" In a desperate attempt she did the only thing she could, she tried to frantically bring him back.

_**M'gann**_

_It isn't true. _

_It can't be true, I just don't want to believe that you're truly gone._

_It's not fair, you were the youngest. Out of all of us you were the one that deserved so much more, why couldn't you have stayed with us?_

_You were like a brother to me Robin, a real brother. You were nice to me, helped me when I needed it._

_I don't know why I didn't see it sooner? How dark and clouded your past really was, maybe it was because you were just so… human. You played around, and that laugh… you just knew how to bring everyone's spirits up. _

_I would have never known you were sad, never known you were hurting inside… but when you walked out on us, without a word; I knew something wasn't right._

_It wasn't until we got the news that we knew, we knew you weren't coming back._

_I wish I wouldn't have been so blind, I wish I could have helped you… _

_I'm sorry…_

Chest compressions… one two three four five six seven eight nine ten eleven twelve thirteen fourteen fifteen sixteen seventeen eighteen nineteen twenty twenty-one twenty-two twenty-three twenty-four twenty-five twenty-six twenty-seven twenty-eight twenty-nine thirty.

The girl pressed her lips against his cold colorless ones, breathing once… twice.

She checked for a pulse and again found none, but she wasn't going to give up on him.

Pressing her bloody palms against his chest she started over again, and again and again. He was not going to die, she wasn't going to let him. He needed to live, he was her best friend.

"Somebody help!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, but even as she did so she knew… no one was going to hear her.

They were in a dark alley, that's where the scumbag that did this left him to die. And no one was out and around now, especially not in this part of Gotham. Her phone was gone, the thug had taken it with him before running like a coward.

He wasn't going to make it and she knew it.

Richard Grayson was going to die.

_**Conner**_

_They told us you're dead. Batman said you weren't coming back._

_You bled to death, it took no longer than five minutes. There wasn't enough time to get you to the hospital. But you didn't die as Robin, you died as Dick Grayson; your civilian identity._

_The coward that did this to you… I don't know where the League took him when he was caught but I hope he's in pain._

_They said you didn't suffer for long, they said you spent your last moments with someone who meant a lot to you. I should have been there, should have helped you._

_I'm supposed to be Superman's clone and I didn't save you, how am I supposed to help the world if I can't even help my own teammate?_

_You shouldn't have left the cave that day, if you'd stayed you would have still been with us; and none of us would be mourning._

_What happened to you? That day when it happened, you were to reserved. I'd never seen you like that, it was as if you weren't even there._

_Out of all of us, Artemis took it the hardest. But none of us blame her, after all… she was the one that found you dead. _

The blonde sighed, running a hand through her long hair as she walked out of the phone booth and onto the street. She'd just left her team, they were worried about Robin.

He'd left, just walked out on them.

None of them knew why, none of them knew what was really going on in that boy's head.

But she felt it, felt that horrible sensation like something bad was about to happen… or maybe it had already happened and no one knew.

She frowned, quickening her pace as she felt a cold chill in the air; she was blocks away from home. The streets were pretty empty around her house, no one walked alone there.

And then she heard it, the cry for help.

Artemis knew that voice, and when she ran to it she knew exactly who it was; it was Barbara Gordon, standing over a lifeless Dick Grayson. But she knew who he really was immediately.

He was wearing the same thing Robin had been wearing that morning.

She quickly rushed to his side, pulling out her phone and shoving it into the redhead girl's blood-caked hands. "Call 9/11!"

As soon as she'd said the words she pressed her finger to her head, activating her com-link. "Artemis to Mount Justice, pick up!"

"Artemis?" Wally's confused voice came up. "What's wrong?"

She looked down at the boy. "Get me an ambulance or something Dick Grayson's been shot, he's not moving!"

**Kadur**

_You were always meant to be the leader, supposed to take over after I stepped down._

_But you weren't ready, and gladly let me continue until you were._

_It's supposed to be my job to keep our team together, how can I keep us together if you are not here? They all miss you, we all miss you. It is as if I there's now a large hole to replace our hearts._

_It was not your time to leave, but you did so anyways._

The boy was dead before the paramedics even arrived on seen, the blood loss had been too great.

Everyone mourned for the poor boy, everyone knew the story of that one boy whose life was changed at a young age. But only a couple knew the real story behind the boy's life, he'd made such a great impact on the city… and the world.

He'd saved countless lives, faced off with millions off criminals… and he was only just a kid.

Everyone was so distraught by the news of the Boy Wonder's death that they didn't even bother to connect the dots, to realize that Richard Grayson was Robin.

No one realized it, and maybe this was best. Because the little bird needed protection, he needed to be kept safe; even if it was just in their minds.

_**Artemis**_

_I saw you._

_I saw you._

_I. Saw. You._

_You were dead when I got there, you were just there… you didn't even move, you weren't breathing._

_Why did you have to do it? Why did you have to leave us Robin?_

_That morning, in the mountain, you should have just stayed. Screw Batman's orders, screw secrets and screw loyalty!_

_You knew, I knew you knew… and yet you still accepted me._

_How am I supposed to tell them now? How am I going to have the guts to tell them about my family if you're not there to back me up and defend me!_

_And how am I supposed to go back to school when that little brat who use to follow me around will no longer stick to me like my own shadow?_

_It's just not fair Robin… Richard…_

_We need you, this team needs you. How are we supposed to get another hacker? Another boy who's laugh haunts all of Gotham's criminals? Another incredibly geeky kid like you that makes us all laugh? _

_If there's a way for you to come back, I'll take it. I don't care that I'd have to give my life in return for yours, I'd happily give it. In this team, you matter more than I do._

_Please, if you can hear this then come back… please._

* * *

><p><strong>At first this was going to be completely different, but I got to talking with iSniffMarkers and well… this happened…<strong>

**Did I make anyone cry? I hope I did, because I thought this was horribly written and making people cry was my goal…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
